Dobaaraa Koi Mil Gaya
by LesAJa
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Koi Mil Gaya, ausgehend von alternativem Ende: Jadu kehrt nicht zurück, Rohit bekommt seine besonderen Kräfte nicht wieder. Was wird aus Rohit und Nisha?
1. Kapitel 1

_Als ich den Film "Koi Mil Gaya" gesehen hatte, hatte ich mich am Ende gefragt, wie die Geschichte hätte weitergehen können, wenn Jadu nicht zurückgekehrt wäre und Rohit seine besonderen Kräfte nicht zurückbekommen hätte. Davon handelt diese Geschichte. Sie beginnt kurz vor Ende des Films. Die denke schon, dass man den Film gesehen haben sollte, um der Geschichte richtig folgen zu können._

**Kapitel 1**

Die Straßen waren noch nass vom Regen, die Luft warm und dunstig. Nach dem Willkommensempfang im Stadion hatte Rohit sein Jackett ausgezogen und trug es nun in der Hand, während er und Nisha, schweigend und mit gesenktem Blick, nebeneinander her gingen.  
Nisha sah Rohit von der Seite an. In seinem Gesicht stand Traurigkeit und Resignation. Als hätte er ihren Blick bemerkt, wandte er den Kopf etwas von ihr weg. "Ich kann mir vorstellen was du denkst, Rohit." Rohit drehte den Kopf für einen kurzen Moment wieder etwas zu ihr, sah aber nicht auf. Nisha sprach weiter: "Jadu hat zwar seine Kräfte mitgenommen." Sie machte eine Pause, versuchte sein Gesicht zu lesen, doch sein Ausdruck veränderte sich nicht. Nisha legte ihre Hand auf Rohits Arm, und er sah auf die Stelle wo sie ihn berührte. Nisha fuhr fort: "Aber meine Liebe zu dir ist noch da." Rohit sah in die Baumkronen, dann an Nishas Gesicht vorbei. Nur für einen winzigen Moment traf sein Blick ihre Augen und sofort senkte er wieder den Kopf. Er antwortete nicht.

Etwas traf Rohit schmerzhaft an der Schulter. Er und Nisha drehten sich um, sahen den Basketball der Rohit getroffen und dann wer ihn geworfen hatte. Rohit wich noch einen Schritt zurück. Raj, gefolgt von seinen vier Freunden, kam auf sie zu. "Hey, unser Held ist wieder zurück." Raj hielt an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Rohit bewegte sich ein kleines Stück nach vorn. Sein Blick war auf Raj gerichtet, seine Miene zeigte keine Reaktion. Nisha sah von Rohit wieder zu Raj. Typisch von Raj, Rohit den heutigen Abend verderben zu wollen. Verachtung und kalte Wut stiegen in ihr hoch. Raj stichelte weiter: "Was glotzt du so, Trottel?" Nisha rückte näher zu Rohit. Wie weit würde Raj gehen?  
"Dein Kumpel mit den Superkräften ist nicht mehr da." Raj machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung und nickte zum Ball. "Nun zeig mal was du drauf hast!" Rohit sah zum Ball, der zwischen ihm und Raj auf der Straße lag. Nisha hob den Blick erst zu Rohit, dann zu Raj. Sie zügelte ihre Wut. Eine Konfrontation war sinnlos; sie würde Rohit nur noch mehr Demütigungen und vielleicht schlimmeres einbringen. Nisha hielt ihren Blick auf Raj gerichtet, der mit seinen Freunden hinter sich seine Überlegenheit genoss. Ihre Verachtung gewann die Oberhand, und sie hoffte sehr dass Raj sie spürte. "Gehen wir." sagte sie und begann Rohit von Raj wegzudrehen. Rohit folgte zögernd, den Kopf gesenkt. "Komm." forderte Nisha Rohit auf, als sie beide Raj den Rücken zuwandten. Doch der war noch nicht fertig. "Rette ihn nur." höhnte er grinsend. "Zieh ihm am besten gleich ein Kleidchen an"  
Rohit wirbelte herum. Das war zuviel. Ihn als Mädchen zu bezeichnen, vor Nisha. Seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Raj lachte lauthals. Rohit presste die Lippen zusammen. Dieses Lachen sollte Raj vergehen. Rohit warf sein Jackett zu Boden, lief an und trat gegen den Ball. Wenn er auch nicht mehr die besondere Stärke besaß die Jadu ihm verliehen hatte; er war ein junger Mann und er legte all seine Kraft und seine Wut in den Schuss. Der Ball flog einige Meter durch die Luft und blieb hoch in den Ästen eines nahen Baumes hängen. Raj verengte die Augen. Sein Triumph war geschmälert worden. "Mist!" knurrte er, und dann lauter zu seinen Freunden: "Los, holt den Ball wieder."

Nisha zog Rohit lachend mit sich. "Das geschieht ihnen recht. Hoffentlich haben sie eine Menge Arbeit den Ball da herunter zu holen." Sie sah zu Rohit hinüber, doch der kurze Anflug von Wut war nicht etwa einem Lächeln gewichen, sondern dem gleichen traurigen, resignierten Ausdruck wie zuvor.  
"Rohit, hast du gehört was ich vorhin gesagt habe?" Er nickte langsam, dann antwortete er ihr während er weiterhin auf die Straße sah: "Aber ich bin nicht mehr der, in den du dich verliebt hast, Nisha. Deshalb kannst du nicht mehr meine Freundin sein." Er schluckte. "Du siehst doch, wenn du mit mir zusammen bist, lachen dich die Leute nur aus"  
Nisha blieb stehen. "Rohit, das ist mir egal!" rief sie eindringlich. "Aber mir ist es nicht egal." sagte er so leise, dass Nisha es kaum verstand. "Rohit? Rohit, was meinst du damit?" Ihre Stimme klang drängend. Doch Rohit sah immer noch nicht auf und schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. "Ich gehe jetzt, Nisha." Plötzlich bekam Nisha Angst. "Sehen wir uns morgen?" Rohit antwortete nicht. "Rohit?" fragte sie leise. Wenn er sie doch nur ansehen würde! "Ist es das was du willst? Dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen? Ist es das was du willst?" Er hatte sich jetzt so weit von ihr weggedreht, dass er ihr fast den Rücken zuwandte.  
Rohits Augen hatten sich längst mit Tränen gefüllt. Natürlich war das nicht das was er wollte. Für kurze Zeit war sein Leben ein Traum gewesen, ein Traum in dem Nisha sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Jetzt war er nicht mehr stark, nicht mehr klug - was war er denn noch?  
"Rohit?" Nisha wollte sein Gesicht zu sich drehen damit er ihr endlich in die Augen sah; doch in dem Moment als sie ihre Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, lief er los, tränenblind und stolpernd.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Als Rohit am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war seine Mutter schon weggegangen. Sie hatte nach ihm gesehen, aber selbst im Schlaf hatte er so unglücklich und erschöpft ausgesehen, dass sie ihn nicht geweckt hatte. Das Frühstück stand auf dem Tisch, und aus reiner Gewohnheit setzte er sich hin und trank einen Schluck Kakao. Er schmeckte nicht. Rohit stand wieder auf und räumte den Tisch ab. Dann lief er von Zimmer zu Zimmer, unschlüssig wie er den Tag verbringen sollte. Er hörte seine Freunde, die draußen vor dem Haus spielten. Ja, nach draußen gehen wäre gut, aber er wollte allein sein.

Rohit trat kräftig in die Pedale seines Fahrrads. Raus aus der Stadt, weg von allen, dorthin wo niemand war. Er fuhr in die Berge, zu dem See an dem er oft mit Nisha gewesen war, schon ganz am Anfang als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, als er der "alte" Rohit gewesen war - der der er jetzt wieder war.  
Er verließ den Weg und hielt auf eine kleine am Hang gelegene Baumgruppe zu. Hier hatte man eine wundervolle Aussicht auf den See, und durch die Bäume konnte er vom Weg aus nicht gesehen werden. Er legte sein Fahrrad auf die Wiese und setzte sich.  
Er atmete tief durch. Hier waren Nisha und er spazieren gegangen, und er hatte Blumen für sie gepflückt, obwohl irgendwie keine wirklich schön genug für sie gewesen war. Hier hatten sie beide herumgealbert, sich geneckt, geredet oder im Gras gelegen und die Wolken angeschaut. Damals war alles ganz leicht gewesen; die Zeit mit Nisha hatte ihn allen Spott, alle Gemeinheiten und Rückschläge in der Schule vergessen lassen. Er war mit ihr zusammen und er war glücklich gewesen.  
Rohits Erinnerungen nahmen ihn weiter zurück in die Vergangenheit. Damals als Nisha ihm für die erste Blume die er ihr geschenkt hatte einen Kuss gegeben und ihm gesagt hatte, sie wäre nun seine Freundin und sie würden zusammen gehen. Damals hatte er das sehr aufregend gefunden, und natürlich hatte er sie schon sehr gern gehabt, aber verliebt - richtig verliebt hatte er sich, als sie beide am Computer seines Vaters gesessen hatten. Von einem Moment zum anderen war etwas mit ihm passiert, und er hatte nicht aufhören können sie anzusehen.  
Als Rohits Freunde ihm gesagt hatten, dass Nisha Raj heiraten würde hatte das Verliebt sein zum ersten Mal weh getan. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte seiner Mutter: "Deine Freundin? Das hat sie bestimmt nicht ernst gemeint. Sie kann dir Freundschaft entgegen bringen, aber mehr kann daraus nie werden." Jetzt wusste er, dass seine Mutter Recht gehabt hatte, dass Nisha es damals nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Erst als er durch Jadu begonnen hatte sich zu verändern, hatten sich auch Nishas Gefühle für ihn verändert. Wann?  
Er hatte nichts von der Zeit vergessen als er der "neue" Rohit gewesen war. Und so dachte er daran, wie er Nisha fest gehalten hatte, um ihr seine Kraft zu zeigen - nein, da war sie überrascht gewesen, hatte ihn vielleicht zum ersten Mal als Mann angesehen und nicht als großen Jungen. Aber in der Disco, als sie hoch in seine Arme gesprungen war und er sie langsam wieder auf den Boden hatte gleiten lassen, ihr Gesicht so nah an seinem, wie sie ihn da angesehen hatte - war es da passiert? Rohits Mundwinkel zuckten kurz zu einem schiefen Lächeln, als er sich erinnerte wie sehr sich Nisha darüber aufgeregt hatte, dass ein Kuss von ihr der Preis für den Gewinner des Basketball-Matchs zwischen Raj und ihm sein sollte, wie sie wütend verkündet hatte, dass sie Raj auf keinen Fall küssen würde und wie sie nicht darauf geantwortet hatte, als Rohit sie gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn denn küssen würde.  
Rohit schloss die Augen, und sofort tauchte Nishas Gesicht vor ihm auf. Er versuchte auch das Gefühl sie in den Armen zu halten wieder hervorzurufen, doch als es ihm gelang, schoss der Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper und seine Augen wurden feucht. Egal, hier war niemand, er schlang seine Arme um die Knie und lehnte seine Stirn dagegen, während die Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen.  
Was sollte er nur tun? Wieder in die Schule, in die siebte Klasse gehen? Nein, das war sinnlos, alles war sinnlos, was sollte er mit seinem Leben nur anfangen? Und Nisha ... Nie würde sie ihn so lieben können wie sie den "neuen" Rohit geliebt hatte, den Rohit der er hätte sein können, der er sein würde, wenn nicht -  
Jetzt war außer Verzweiflung nichts mehr in ihm, er merkte nicht, dass er nun laut schluchzte. Er weinte bis er nicht mehr weinen konnte, und dann blieb er einfach weiter sitzen, ohne etwas zu sehen, zu hören oder überhaupt nur zu denken.

Nisha war spät aufgewacht, nachdem sie die Nacht zuvor lange nicht hatte einschlafen können. Nun stand sie in der Küche, sah sich an was für ein Frühstück vorhanden war und stellte dann fest, dass es ihr absolut unmöglich sein würde, irgendetwas davon zu essen. So goß sie sich nur eine Tasse Kaffee ein, setzte sich an den Tisch und dachte nach, während sie langsam trank.  
So vieles war passiert seit Jadu weggegangen war: entsetzlich unverschämte, aufdringliche Reporter, das Gerede in der Stadt und vor allem die Anklage gegen Rohit und die Gerichtsverhandlung. Glücklicherweise war diese sehr schnell vorbei gewesen, da Rohits Anwalt sofort auf die Schuldunfähigkeit seines Mandanten verwiesen hatte und dies durch ärztliche Gutachten hatte belegen können. So war es Rohit und ihnen allen wenigstens erspart geblieben auszusagen.  
Während dieser ganzen Zeit hatte Nisha Rohit und seine Mutter unterstützt so gut sie es konnte. Sie hatte versucht Rohit Mut zu machen, ihm versichert, dass sie das mit ihm zusammen durchstehen würde, aber manchmal hatte sie selbst fast den Mut verloren. Rohit war immer stiller geworden, er sprach fast gar nicht mehr mit ihr, sah sie kaum noch an und selbst wenn er mal ein wenig lächelte, was selten genug vorkam, nie verschwand die Traurigkeit aus seinem Gesicht.  
Aber es wurde noch schlimmer: Zuerst war er nur wie gelähmt, wenn sie ihn berührte, ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte um ihn zu trösten oder nach seinen Händen griff - kleine Gesten die von Anfang an zwischen ihnen selbstverständlich gewesen waren. Dann, als sie nach der Gerichtsverhandlung voller Freude auf ihn zugelaufen war, ihn umarmen wollte - da hatte er einen Schritt rückwärts gemacht. Sie hatte die Enttäuschung heruntergeschluckt, ihn weiter angelächelt und ihm gesagt wie froh sie sei, aber er hatte als Antwort nur genickt. Sie hatte es damals schon gespürt, aber gestern Abend war es ihr klar geworden: Der "neue" Rohit war nicht wieder zum "alten" geworden, zu dem der er immer gewesen war. Der Rohit der er jetzt war, war ihr beinahe fremd.  
Als sie Rohit gestern Abend gesagt hatte, dass ihre Liebe zu ihm noch da sei, war das keine gutgemeinte Lüge gewesen. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt, und Liebe hörte doch nicht einfach auf, nur weil der andere weniger klug oder stark wurde. Hatte sie sich denn überhaupt in Rohit verliebt, weil er stark und klug war? Nein, damals als sie alle begriffen hatten, was Jadus Weggehen für Rohit bedeuten würde, hatte sie gewusst weshalb sie ihn liebte. Mit einem Satz hatte er alles aufgegeben, was Jadu ihm ermöglicht hatte. Wenn Rohit es gewollt hätte, wäre Jadu geblieben.  
Wie konnte sie sich nur über ihre Gefühle _jetzt_ im Klaren werden? Natürlich hatte sie Rohit am Anfang ihre Freundschaft - wie auch das Fahrrad - als Wiedergutmachung angeboten. Schließlich hatte sie Raj dazu angestiftet, Rohit eine Lektion zu erteilen. Nie im Leben hatte sie sich durch etwas was sie getan hatte, so schlecht gefühlt. Die Worte von Rohits Mutter hatten sie so beschämt; und für den Rest des Tages hatte sie nur noch Rohit gesehen, von Raj und dessen Freunden auf den Motorrädern umkreist, wie er bei den ersten Schlägen noch darum bat ihm nicht weh zu tun, weil er sich doch nur hatte entschuldigen wollen. Und sie hatte ihn noch verachtet, weil er geweint hatte, als sein Roller kaputt gemacht wurde .  
Nisha hatte wirklich nicht gemerkt, was mit Rohit los war. Raj hatte es gewusst, und trotzdem hatte sie damals geglaubt es würde etwas nutzen, wenn sie mit Raj und seinen Freunden reden würde. Aber kaum hatten die sich bei Rohit entschuldigt, hatten sie ihren nächsten "Scherz" mit ihm getrieben. Wie dumm sie doch gewesen war .  
Aber Nisha hatte angefangen sich auf Rohits Art einzulassen. Sie hatte ihn ernst genommen. Sicher, es hatte immer wieder Situationen gegeben, in denen sie ihm hatte helfen, ihn verteidigen müssen. Aber sie hatte ihn ganz schnell lieb gewonnen, sie hatte gerne ihre Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Mit ihm hatte sie einfach sie selbst sein können. Sie musste nicht vernünftig sein, nicht schlagfertig; Rohit war es vollkommen egal welche Kleidung sie trug, er erwartete nicht von ihr, dass sie sich auf eine bestimmte Weise verhielt. Genau so war er zu Jadu gewesen, Rohit hatte einfach versucht sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Für Rohit spielte es keine Rolle, ob jemand groß oder klein war, welche Hautfarbe er hatte oder ob jemand klug war. Ihm war es wichtig, ob jemand ... nett war. Und er gab jedem eine Chance, nett zu sein. Das war etwas, was Leuten wie Raj und seinen Freunden völlig fehlte.  
Plötzlich spürte Nisha, wie sehr sie diesen, den "alten" Rohit vermisste; der Rohit der ihr Freund gewesen war.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Die Landschaft war atemberaubend. Billauri kam sich vor wie ein Idiot, aber am liebsten hätte sie die ganze Zeit laut ausgerufen: "Oh, ist das schön hier! Die Berge! Der See!". Wirklich idiotisch. Glücklicherweise war sie allein, so dass sie niemanden damit auf die Nerven gehen konnte. Sie fühlte immer noch die Trauer, aber der Anblick der Landschaft, der leichte Wind auf ihrem Gesicht, der Duft von Gras und Blumen, die Stimmen der Vögel trösteten sie. Das Wissen, dass es immer auch Schönes und Gutes gab ließ sie sich lebendig fühlen und bereit, allem Neuen zu begegnen, das sicher in ihr Leben treten würde.  
Sie schlüpfte aus den Sandalen und trat vom Weg auf die zum See hin abfallende Wiese. Sie ging langsam weiter und sah sich dabei um. Ein rotes Fahrrad lag bei einigen Bäumen im Gras. Ein junger Mann mit Brille und Baseball-Mütze saß daneben, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und den Blick auf den See gerichtet. Er schien Billauri nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie blieb stehen und betrachtete ihn etwas genauer. Seine ganze Haltung strahlte soviel Traurigkeit aus; er wirkte so verloren, dass sie näher kam. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nur von der Seite sehen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er geweint hatte.  
Als sie nur noch zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt war, hockte sie sich nieder und sprach ihn an. "Hallo!" Er wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu, und sofort erkannte sie vertraute Züge. Sie lächelte. "Du bist traurig." "Mhm." antwortete er leise und sah wieder auf den See hinaus. Billauri setzte sich neben ihn und fuhr fort: "Ich heiße Billauri. Wie heißt du?" Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr und sah sie zum ersten Mal richtig an. "Rohit." "Warum bist du traurig, Rohit?" Sie sprach langsam, als müsste sie manchmal nach den richtigen Worten suchen, und irgendwie klangen die Wörter etwas anders, aber ihre Stimme war angenehm und sie sah ihm freundlich in die Augen. "Weil ich anders bin als alle anderen. Ich werde nie so sein wie sie." "Mhm. Und das macht dich traurig?" "Ja." Er seufzte. "Ich bin nicht klug. Ich schaffe die Schule nicht. Ich bin immer noch in der siebten Klasse. Und ..." Er zögerte. Er konnte dieser Fremden doch nicht alles erzählen, auch wenn er aus irgendeinem Grund begonnen hatte Vertrauen zu ihr zu fassen. "Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich machen soll"  
Billauri presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. Sie hatte Rohit sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen, und das verspürte bei seinen Worten einen Stich. Anscheinend war er auf einer normalen Schule, und das hatte es für ihn natürlich nicht gerade leicht gemacht. "Was möchtest du denn gerne machen?" Rohit zuckte mit den Schultern. "Etwas wichtiges. Etwas, dass mich keiner mehr auslacht. Dass ... die Leute mich bewundern, stolz auf mich sind. Dass sie mich ... wirklich gern haben." Billauri waren die Pausen, die Rohit beim Sprechen gemacht hatte nicht entgangen. "Was zum Beispiel? Was glaubst du könntest du tun, dass dir die Anerkennung von anderen einbringen würde?" Rohit schüttelte den Kopf. "Wodurch bekommen Leute die du kennst Anerkennung, zum Beispiel deine Eltern?" Ein winziges Lächeln erschien auf Rohits Gesicht. "Mein Papa war Wissenschaftler. Ein Forscher. Er hat versucht mit Aliens Kontakt aufzunehmen. Und er hat selber Computer gebaut." Das Lächeln verschwand wieder. "Er ist gestorben, bevor ich geboren wurde." "Und deine Mutter?" "Mama arbeitet in einer Bank. Und sie kümmert sich um unser Zuhause"  
Billauri überlegte. Rohits Mutter war sicher liebevoll zu ihm und tat alles was in ihren Kräften stand um ihm ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen. Wäre er abgelehnt oder vernachlässigt worden, würde es ganz anders um ihn stehen. Seine Lernbehinderung beruhte sicher nicht auf einem genetischen Defekt; vielleicht hatte es bei seiner Geburt Komplikationen gegeben. Körperlich schien er gesund zu sein, wenn er sich auch etwas fahrig bewegte. "Und du glaubst nicht, dass du etwas machen könntest, das du gut kannst und was von anderen geschätzt wird?" "Nein. Wenn ich noch nicht einmal die Schule schaffe ... Ein Lehrer von mir hat mich mal aus dem Computerkurs geschickt weil ich nicht klug genug bin und gesagt ich soll Holzfäller werden." Billauri schnaubte ärgerlich. "Na, das war aber ganz schön mies von ihm"  
Wieder dachte Billauri nach, bevor sie weiter sprach. "Rohit, weißt du was an dir anders ist, weshalb du nicht so lernen kannst wie andere?" "Nein, nicht genau. Mama hat gesagt, dass wir einen Unfall hatten." "Mhm. Also, zum Lernen brauchen wir unseren Kopf, unser Gehirn." Rohit nickte. "Jetzt stell dir vor, ein Gehirn wäre wie eine Stadt, und jedes Haus wäre eine Fähigkeit. Zum Beispiel gibt es ein Lese-Haus, ein Rechnen-Haus, aber auch ein hm ... Fahrradfahr-Haus. Zwischen den Häusern gibt es Straßen. Wenn du etwas lernen willst, oder das was du gelernt hast benutzen willst, musst du in das Haus hinein gehen. Wenn du also rechnen willst, musst du über die Straßen ins Rechnen-Haus gehen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Rohit nickte. Das hörte sich interessant an. "Also gibt es auch ein Haus fürs Zeichnen und eins fürs Tanzen." sagte er. "Ja, ganz genau. Bei dir ist es nun so, dass du nicht alle Straßen benutzen kannst. Sie sind z.B. von Pflanzen überwuchert oder von Steinen zugeschüttet. Stell dir vor, in einer richtigen Stadt kann man ausgerechnet die Hauptstraße nicht benutzen. Wenn du dann von einem Ende zum anderen gehen willst, musst du die kleinen Seitenstraßen benutzen und Umwege gehen, und das dauert natürlich länger." Billauri beobachtete Rohit aufmerksam und stellte fest, dass er ihr folgen konnte. "Und du musst in deinem Gehirn auch oft Umwege machen, weil du nicht die Straßen benutzen kannst, die die anderen gehen können. Deshalb lernst du langsamer." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Aber du kannst lernen. Wenn du es bis in die siebte Klasse geschafft hast, hast du bestimmt nicht nur lesen, schreiben und rechnen gelernt, nicht wahr? Es gibt bestimmt eine Menge, was du früher nicht konntest und wusstest, aber was du jetzt kannst und weißt." "Ja, stimmt"  
Rohits Stimmung hatte sich etwas verbessert. Billauri musste jetzt gut überlegen, was sie nun sagen würde. "In der Stadt in deinem Kopf, in deinem Gehirn, gibt es allerdings auch Häuser, zu denen gar keine Straße, auch kein Umweg, frei ist. In diese Häuser kannst du nicht hinein kommen." Rohit senkte den Kopf. Billauri fuhr fort: "Aber weißt du, dass Gehirn ist ein tolle Sache. Hast du schon mal die Wege gesehen, die Elefanten im Dschungel gehen?" Rohit sah etwas verwirrt aus. "Ja?" "Nun, diese Wege sind nur da, weil die Elefanten immer auf diesen Wegen gehen. Wenn sie die Wege nicht mehr benutzen, werden sie vom Dschungel überwuchert. Wahrscheinlich gibt es auch bei dir solche zugewachsenen Wege. Du kannst versuchen sie frei zu bekommen. Das ist sehr mühsam, aber wenn du es einmal geschafft hast, wird es jedesmal leichter." "Du meinst so wie die Elefanten im Dschungel. Zuerst müssen sie sich durch die Pflanzen durchkämpfen, aber dann haben sie sich einen Weg gemacht." "Ja. Und jedesmal, wenn sie dort entlang gehen, wird der Weg breiter und sie kommen schneller voran. Aber da ist noch mehr. Es kann nämlich sein, dass es in deinem Kopf Wege gibt, die niemand kennt. Die meisten Menschen brauchen sie nicht, sie haben ja ihre Straßen. Sie wissen nichts von diesen Wegen, und deshalb können sie dir auch nicht davon erzählen. Deshalb weißt auch du nichts darüber und kannst sie nicht benutzen. Und gerade diese Wege führen vielleicht zu den Häusern, zu denen du sonst nicht kommen kannst." Rohit dachte einen Moment über das Gehörte nach. "Aber wie finde ich diese Wege dann?" "Du kannst sie nur suchen. Vielleicht brauchst du auch die Hilfe von jemanden um sie zu finden." "Hilfst du mir?" fragte Rohit hoffnungsvoll. "Es kann sein, dass meine Hilfe nicht ausreicht. Aber ja, ich werde dir sehr gerne helfen." Rohit lachte. "Du kannst mir bestimmt helfen! Du kannst so gut erklären." Billauri schmunzelte. "Ich versuche so zu erklären, dass du auf deinen Wegen folgen kannst." Rohit sah sie gespannt an: "Also, wenn mir jemand etwas so erklärt, dass ich die Häuser mit meinen Wegen finden kann, dann kann ich noch viel mehr lernen als bisher?" Nun musste Billauri laut lachen: "Ich würde sagen, heute hast du schon eine ganze Menge gelernt!"

Obwohl es bergab ging, trat Rohit in die Pedale. Der Fahrtwind zerrte an seiner Kleidung, und er hatte fast das Gefühl zu fliegen. Er konnte etwas tun. Und Billauri würde ihm helfen. Er musste unbedingt Nisha davon erzählen. Nisha! Er machte eine Vollbremsung und wäre beinahe gestürzt. Er überlegte. Selbst wenn er sich noch so anstrengte, er würde trotzdem nicht so sein können wie er war als sich Nisha in ihn verliebt hatte. Und er wusste ja auch gar nicht, ob er überhaupt etwas schaffen würde. Bis jetzt hatte sich also noch nichts geändert. Es wäre für Nisha vielleicht immer noch am besten ihn nicht mehr zu sehen. Andererseits hatte er sie gestern traurig gemacht. Vielleicht war sie jetzt aber auch so böse mit ihm, dass sie ihn nicht mehr als Freund haben wollen würde. Er seufzte. Manchmal war es furchtbar schwer herauszufinden, was das Richtige war. Vielleicht sollte er erst einmal abwarten was passieren würde. Und vielleicht könnte er mit Billauri darüber reden. Ja, das könnte er tun. Etwas langsamer, aber wieder zuversichtlicher, fuhr er nach Hause.

Es war schon recht spät als er ankam. Seine Mutter bereitete schon das Essen vor. Sie hatte gerade angefangen sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen weil er noch nicht nach Hause gekommen war. So traurig und still wie er in letzter Zeit war ... Um so überraschter war sie als Rohit gut gelaunt ins Haus lief. Irgendetwas, etwas Gutes, musste passiert sein. "Hallo Mama!" "Hallo mein Sohn!" lächelte sie ihn an und fuhr ihm durchs Haar. "Was hast du den Tag über gemacht?" "Ich war am See. Da hab ich Billauri getroffen." "Billauri? Wer ist das?" "Ein Mädchen, nein eine Frau. Ein junge Frau. Billauri eben." Mrs Mehra schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Billauri also." Rohit begann den Tisch zu decken. "Mhm. Wir haben geredet. Sie hat mir erklärt was in meinem Kopf los ist." Mrs Mehra runzelte die Stirn. Diese Nachricht klang eigentlich eher befremdlich, aber anscheinend war es genau das was Rohit so in Hochstimmung versetzt hatte. "So? Woher weiß sie denn, was in deinem Kopf los ist?" fragte sie. "Keine Ahnung. Weißt du, Mama, in meinem Kopf sind die Straßen anders als bei anderen Leuten. Manche sind mit Steinen zugeschüttet oder vom Dschungel zugewachsen. Deshalb muss ich Umwege machen und bin langsamer als andere. Aber ich kann versuchen andere Wege zu finden und die zugewachsenen frei zu bekommen. So wie die Elefanten im Dschungel." Rohits Mutter sah ihn irritiert an. "Ich fürchte, das habe ich jetzt nicht alles verstanden." "Nicht?" Rohit war überrascht. "Ich schon." Er überlegte eine Weile. "Mama, du kennst doch Mr Prakesh, der den Unfall hatte, nicht?" "Ja, natürlich." antwortete seine Mutter, während sie sich fragte wohin dieser Gedankensprung wohl führen würde. "Ja, und Mr Prakesh kann doch seinen einen Arm nicht mehr richtig bewegen. Deshalb kann er nicht alles was andere mit zwei gesunden Armen können. Aber manches kann er schon, nur muss er es anders machen und deshalb braucht er länger. Es nützt ihm nichts wenn ihm jemand zeigt wie man etwas mit zwei Armen macht. Man muss es ihm zeigen wie er es mit einem Arm schaffen kann. Oder er muss es selbst herausfinden. Und wenn ich etwas lernen will, dann muss ich herausfinden wie ich es auf meine Weise lernen kann. Und dabei will Billauri mir helfen. - Hast du mich jetzt verstanden, Mama?" "Ja, ich glaube schon." Rohit lachte, das Lachen das sie so liebte und das sie so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, voller Freude und Stolz etwas geschafft zu haben. "Siehst du, Mama, jetzt hab ich es dir so erklärt, dass du auf deinen Wegen gehen konntest." Seine Mutter unterbrach ihre Arbeit, um ihn fest an sich zu drücken. "Was ist denn, Mama?" "Ich freue mich nur, dass du wieder da bist."

Nisha hatte am Vormittag und am Nachmittag bei Rohit vorbeigeschaut, aber niemanden angetroffen. Sie hatte halbherzig und ohne Appetit am Abendessen teilgenommen und lag nun wieder in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett.  
Natürlich war es damals, nachdem sie Rohit geküsst hatte, falsch von ihr gewesen zu Rohit zu sagen, sie wäre seine Freundin und sie würden nun zusammen gehen. Sie hatte nur nett zu ihm sein wollen. Aber bald hatte sie gemerkt, dass er sich wirklich in sie verliebt hatte. Er hatte sie auf kindliche Weise geliebt, aber mit aller Aufrichtigkeit. Schon damals war etwas in seinem Blick gewesen, was sie tief berührte, auch wenn sie seine Liebe so nicht erwidert hatte. Sie hatte sich Rohit gegenüber nie anders als freundschaftlich verhalten und sie hatte nie seine Gefühle verletzen wollen.  
Dann hatte Raj ohne ihr Wissen und ohne ihre Zustimmung verkündet, dass sie und Raj heiraten würden. Dieser Raj, dieser ... Ihr fiel keine wirklich treffende Bezeichnung für ihn ein. Wie hatte sie diesen widerlichen Kerl jemals auch nur amüsant finden können? Hätte sie sich je mit ihm eingelassen, hätte er darauf bestanden, dass sie ihre Freundschaft mit Rohit beendete. Aber durch seine Behauptung Nisha hätte sich mit ihm verlobt hatte er schon gezeigt was für ein Mensch er war. Das war nicht die verzweifelte Tat eines Verliebten gewesen, sondern kalte Berechnung eines Mannes, dem jedes Mittel recht war um zu bekommen was er haben wollte.  
Armer Rohit! Nicht nur dass er geglaubt hatte sie würde heiraten, sondern ausgerechnet Raj, der mit seinen Freunden Rohit sicher nicht nur einmal gequält hatte. Nisha war klar geworden, dass sie unbedingt mit Rohit reden musste; dass sie ihm irgendwie erklären musste, dass sie ihn zwar gern hatte, ihn aber nicht als zukünftigen Ehemann sehen konnte. Sie hatte davon gesprochen, dass eine Ehe nicht nur Spaß bedeutete, sondern große Verantwortung. Sie erinnerte sich an Rohits Worte: 'Aber das wichtigste ist, das der Mann der Frau viel Liebe schenkt.' Sie hatte abgewehrt, aber war es denn nicht das wichtigste in einer Ehe, dass man sich liebte?  
Nisha hatte nicht gewusst, dass Jadus Kräfte schon angefangen hatten bei Rohit zu wirken, und als sie sagte, dass für eine Frau ein Mann auch reif und körperlich stark sein müsse, hatte Rohit ihr bewiesen, dass er die zweite Eigenschaft schon besaß - und sie gebeten zu warten, bis auch sein Verstand gereift war. Sie hatte zunächst nicht verstanden was mit Rohit passiert war; in der Disco war sie völlig verwirrt gewesen. Nicht nur, dass er auf einmal tanzen konnte, sein Charme hatte auf alle Anwesenden gewirkt, plötzlich war er Everybodys Darling gewesen. Sicher hatte er das genossen, aber jeder seiner Blicke hatte gezeigt, was er für sie allein empfand. Und Nisha hatte begonnen dasselbe für ihn zu fühlen.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Billauri hatte Rohit für den nächsten Vormittag in das kleine Haus am Stadtrand eingeladen, dass sie gemietet hatte. Hatte sie sich zu viel vorgenommen? Hatte sie in Rohit zu große Hoffnungen geweckt? Nun, sie war zwar keine ausgebildete Sonderpädagogin, aber sie hatte doch einige Erfahrung. Und Rohit war nicht dumm, das war gestern ganz klar geworden. Sie seufzte. Wenn er frühzeitig gefördert worden wäre ... Aber es war fast nie zu spät etwas zu ändern, und in diesem Fall ganz bestimmt nicht.  
Billauri saß im Garten. Sie sah wie Rohit mit seinem Fahrrad den Weg entlang kam, ihr schon von Weitem zuwinkte und sein Tempo erhöhte. Am Eingang zum Garten bremste er scharf und stellte sein Fahrrad sorgfältig ab. Außer Atem ließ er sich neben Billauri auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
"Hallo, Billauri! Was wollen wir heute machen?" fragte er erwartungsvoll. "Hallo Rohit. Erstmal sollten wir herausfinden, wie du am besten lernst. Das ist übrigens etwas, das für alle Leute nützlich ist." "Dann mal los. Wie finden wir das heraus?" "Wir alle lernen mit unseren Sinnen, also mit den Augen, Ohren, Händen usw. Manche Menschen lernen am besten mit ihren Ohren, andere mit den Augen. Ich habe hier ein paar kleine Aufgaben für dich, die uns zeigen werden wie du am besten lernen kannst. Außerdem wird es helfen, wenn du mir sagst, was du besonders gut kannst, z.B. welche Schulfächer dir liegen, aber auch andere Dinge wie z.B. Musik, Malen oder was mit Bewegung zu tun hat"  
"In der Schule mag ich am liebsten Mathematik." "Mathematik? Das wundert mich nicht, mit einer Bankangestellten als Mutter und einem Computerexperten als Vater." "Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Mathe ist viel leichter als andere Fächer, und außerdem mag ich es, dass man da alles so schön ordentlich in die Kästchen schreibt." Billauri musste zwar schmunzeln, aber was anderen nur als dumme Bemerkung erschienen wäre, verriet ihr etwas. Rohit sprach weiter: "Dann kann ich noch ganz gut zeichnen. Und Roller und Fahrrad fahren. Ich hatte mal einen Roller, mit dem bin ich sogar ein paar Motorradfahrern entwischt die hinter mir her waren." Er lachte bei der Erinnerung daran.  
"Gut. Und was ist mit Musik? Kannst du singen, ein Instrument spielen oder tanzen?" "Nein. Ich kann nur eine Melodie spielen, die hat mir Mama mal gezeigt. Und wenn ich tanze, lachen die Leute. Nur Nisha nicht. Nisha hat mal mit mir getanzt, da hat sie sogar so getanzt wie ich. Das hat Spaß gemacht." Rohit schwieg, aber sein Gesicht hatte Billauri in diesem Moment schon alles verraten. Dabei würde sie Rohit allerdings nur sehr wenig helfen können. "Ah, Nisha kann tanzen, sogar so wie du. Magst du Nisha?" "Mhm." Rohit seufzte. "Nisha ist klug." "Oh, dann magst du Nisha weil sie klug ist." "Nein!" Rohit schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Ist sie hübsch?" Rohits Blick wurde ganz weich. "Ja, sehr." "Also magst du sie weil sie hübsch ist." Rohit sah Billauri ungeduldig an. "Nein!" "Ja, warum magst du sie dann?" "Na, weil sie nett ist. Weil ... weil sie eben Nisha ist." Billauri warf Rohit einen langen, warmen Blick zu. "Gut. - Wollen wir jetzt die Aufgaben machen"  
Die kleinen Tests und weitere Gespräche bestätigten, was Billauri bereits vermutet hatte. Rohit war ein "Augen-Mensch". Sie musste versuchen, dass Rohit es schaffte sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Bild zu machen, wenn er etwas neues lernen wollte. Außerdem hatte er einen mathematischen Verstand, er kam gut mit Tabellen und Diagrammen zurecht. Längere Texte bereiteten ihm hingegen Probleme. Seine Feinmotorik und sein Gleichgewichtssinn waren in Ordnung, doch er brauchte eine Weile um Bewegungsabläufe zu lernen - dann aber beherrschte er sie ganz gut. Natürlich waren seine Aufmerksamkeit und seine Aufnahmefähigkeit eingeschränkt. Er konnte nicht alle Sinneswahrnehmungen gleichzeitig verarbeiten; das war mit ein Grund dafür, dass es ihm Schwierigkeiten bereitete das Verhalten von anderen Menschen richtig einzuschätzen, z.B. zu erkennen ob jemand nur aufgesetzt freundlich war oder ob eine Bemerkung als Scherz gemeint war.  
Vor allem aber war Rohit hellwach und neugierig. Es steckte noch eine Menge in ihm, da war Billauri sich sicher. Sie hatte schon viele Ideen wie sie mit Rohit arbeiten könnte, wie sie seine Wahrnehmung schulen konnte, seine Stärken aus- und seine Schwächen abbauen.  
Was Billauri als Aufgaben bezeichnet hatte, kam Rohit eher wie Spiele und Rätsel vor. Sie benutzte die verschiedensten Dinge wie Murmeln und Streichhölzer, er sollte sich Bilder ansehen und beschreiben was er sah, eine kurze Geschichte wiederholen die Billauri erzählte, manchmal sollte er durch den Garten laufen oder etwas mit verbundenen Augen tun. Billauri lobte ihn oft und es sah aus als hätte sie genauso viel Spaß wie er.  
"So, Rohit, für heute ist es genug. Ich muss nämlich auch noch etwas arbeiten. Möchtest du, dass wir weitermachen?" "Ja! Wann kann ich wiederkommen?" fragte Rohit eifrig. "Morgen vormittag, wenn du magst." "Gut, dann bis morgen Billauri"  
Mit einem warmen Blick sah Billauri Rohit nach. Dann stand sie seufzend auf und ging ins Haus. Zwei Übersetzungen warteten auf sie. Vorher wollte sie aber noch ein wenig im Internet recherchieren. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und klappte den Laptop auf. Während der Computer hochfuhr, fragte sie sich ob es doch so etwas wie Schicksal gab.

Nisha hatte ihrer Mutter gesagt, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte, und eigentlich war das auch keine Lüge gewesen. So lag sie in ihrem abgedunkelten Zimmer, hörte leise Musik und dachte weiter nach. Die Zeit mit dem "neuen" Rohit war so kurz gewesen, dann hatten sich die Ereignisse begonnen zu überschlagen. Rohit hatte seine besonderen Fähigkeiten wieder verloren und Traurigkeit hatte immer mehr von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Wahrscheinlich konnte niemand wirklich nachempfinden was er durchgemacht hatte.  
'Ich bin nicht mehr der, in den du dich verliebt hast.' Das war die Wahrheit, und sie und Rohit wussten das. Hätte sie sich in den "alten" Rohit verlieben können? Nisha war ehrlich zu sich selbst: Nein. Trotzdem war die Situation jetzt eine andere, weil sie sich Rohit verliebt _hatte_. Sie stöhnte verzweifelt auf. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis; so konnte es doch nicht weitergehen. Vielleicht war es wirklich am besten, wenn Rohit und sie sich nicht mehr sahen, zumindest für eine Weile nicht. Vielleicht mussten sie beide erst einmal wieder richtig Fuß fassen, bevor sie versuchen konnten herauszufinden, ob sie wenigstens noch Freunde sein konnten.  
Nisha stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. "Nun, mein Liebes, geht es dir besser?" fragte ihre Mutter. "Ja, ein bisschen." Ihre Mutter sprach weiter. "Oma hat angerufen. Sie hat sich die Hand gebrochen." Sie sah Nishas besorgtes Gesicht und fuhr fort: "So schlimm ist es wohl nicht. Sie ist schon wieder Zuhause; sie ist gut versorgt und für den Haushalt hat sie genug Hilfe. Aber für persönliche Angelegenheiten, wie z.B. ihre Post hätte sie doch gerne jemanden aus der Familie da. Sie hat gefragt ob du ihr nicht zur Hand gehen möchtest." Nisha überlegte kurz. Ihre Großmutter wohnte etwa eineinhalb Stunden Autofahrt entfernt. Sie würde dort eine Weile wohnen, sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen ... Sie stand auf. "Ich ruf sie gleich an, dass ich morgen komme."


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Rohit traf sich jetzt regelmäßig mit Billauri. Immer wieder hatte sie Aufgaben für ihn, bei denen er die Augen schließen sollte um seine übrigen Sinne zu trainieren. Zusammen machten sie Gymnastik, Atemübungen, Musik, Geschicklichkeits- und Konzentrationsspiele und führten kleine Szenen auf.  
Außer den Übungen die Billauri für ihn zusammenstellte beschäftigten sie sich auch mit seinen Schulbüchern, die er eines Tages mitgebracht hatte. So wie Billauri es ihm erklärte, kam Rohit nun nicht nur in Mathematik voran, sondern auch in den Naturwissenschaften. Diese Fächer lagen ihr auch, deshalb fiel es Billauri leicht, sich anschauliche Beispiele und kleine Versuche, die Rohit selbst durchführen konnte, auszudenken. In den Sprachen tat er sich schwerer. Sie fanden heraus, dass er Vokabeln leichter lernen konnte, wenn er sich selber ganze Sätze ausdachte, die er dann übersetzte und aufschrieb. Seine Rechtschreibung war leidlich. Zusammen begannen sie sich Eselsbrücken auszudenken, und je lustiger Rohit sie fand desto besser konnte er sie sich merken.  
Rohit hätte nie gedacht, dass Lernen Spaß machen konnte. Sicher, in der Schule hätte kein Lehrer so viel Zeit für ihn aufbringen können, aber der wichtigste Unterschied war: wenn Rohit etwas nicht verstand, machte Billauri nicht ihn dafür verantwortlich, sondern versuchte es anders. Sie bemerkte auch kleine Fortschritte und lobte und ermutigte ihn immer wieder.  
Billauri schenkte ihm ein Nachschlagewerk für Jugendliche und zeigte ihm wie man sich darin zurecht fand. Sie ging mit ihm in die Bücherei und er durfte ihren Laptop benutzen. Rohit begann Zuhause weiter zu üben und erzählte seiner Mutter abends was er den Tag über gelernt hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er sie bat, ihm das Mathematikbuch für die achte Klasse zu besorgen.

"Mama hat gefragt, wieso du mir alles so gut beibringen kannst. Du bist doch keine Lehrerin, oder?" "Nein. Ich hatte eine Schwester, die noch viel größere Schwierigkeiten mit dem Lernen hatte als du. Außerdem war sie nicht gesund. Meine ganze Familie war lange Zeit ihretwegen in den Staaten und Europa. Wir hatten gehofft, dass man ihr dort mehr helfen könnte als es hier möglich gewesen wäre." "Was ist passiert? Ist sie gestorben?" fragte Rohit teilnahmsvoll. "Ja, vor einem halben Jahr." Billauri schwieg einen Moment, dann wischte sie über ihre Augen. "Daher weiß ich ein bisschen wie ich dir helfen kann." Rohit sah sie an, dann streichelte er über ihr Haar. "Wenn du möchtest, kann ich ja jetzt dein Bruder sein." Billauris Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen, aber sie lächelte dabei. "Das willst du? Dann komm her, kleiner Bruder." sagte sie und umarmte ihn. Rohit legte seine Arme um ihren Hals, dann grinste er. "Ich bin aber nicht mehr soo klein." "Nein." lachte Billauri und strich ihm durchs Haar. "Und du wirst bestimmt auch noch etwas größer"  
"Billauri, kannst du mir auch bei was ganz anderem helfen?" "Was hast du denn auf dem Herzen?" Rohit erzählte ein wenig von Nisha, dass sie sich angefreundet und gut verstanden hatten, aber dass er von ihr weggegangen war, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie wegen ihm ausgelacht wurde und dass sie sich seitdem nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Billauri war klar, dass das längst nicht alles sein konnte, aber sie hakte nicht nach. "Es ist ganz schwer dir dazu einen Rat zu geben. Ich kenne Nisha ja noch nicht mal. Hör in dich hinein. Was fühlst du? Was möchtest du?" Rohit schloss die Augen und war eine Weile still. "Sie fehlt mir. Ich möchte sie wiedersehen." Er machte eine Pause. Als er der "neue" Rohit gewesen war, hatte sie seine Liebe erwidert, aber so würde er nie wieder sein. Davor hatte sie ihn gern gehabt, und er war doch wieder so wie früher. Wenn sie ihn immer noch gern hatte, konnte er dann nicht ihr Freund sein, auch wenn er sie liebte? "Ich möchte, dass wir Freunde sind." "Mhm. Weißt du jetzt was du tun willst?" Rohit öffnete die Augen. "Ich werde zu ihr gehen und mit ihr reden."

Ziemlich schnell war Nisha der Verdacht gekommen, dass die gebrochene Hand für ihre Großmutter ein willkommener Vorwand gewesen war, ihre Enkeltochter einmal richtig lange und ohne den Trubel von Familienfesten um sich zu haben. Zu tun hatte Nisha nämlich so gut wie nichts. Statt dessen fand sie sich in lange Gespräche verwickelt, bei denen sie es genoss, dass ihre Großmutter mit ihr zum ersten Mal wie mit einer Erwachsenen redete. Ihre Großmutter wusste natürlich einiges über die Ereignisse um Jadu - die Medien hatten schließlich ausführlich darüber berichtet - und auch dass ihre Enkelin recht eng darin verwickelt gewesen war. So brachte sie ihre Unterhaltungen immer mal wieder auf dieses Thema, denn sie hatte schnell bemerkt, dass Nisha etwas in diesem Zusammenhang bedrückte. Mit der Zeit hatte Nisha ihrer Großmutter fast alles erzählt, nur das Rohit sich in sie verliebt hatte und sie sich dann auch in ihn verschwieg sie. Dafür berichtete sie um so ausführlicher von der Zeit nach Jadus Weggang und wie Rohit sich verändert hatte.  
Ihre Großmutter hatte allerdings längst ihre Schlüsse gezogen. "Wie schwer das für den jungen Mann sein muss. Kein Wunder, dass er unglücklich ist. Glaubst du, er bereut seine Entscheidung?" Nisha war verblüfft. "Bereuen? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass er wieder so handeln würde." Ihre Großmutter nickte. Nisha sprach weiter: "Ich hatte geglaubt, dass ich ihm helfen könnte, es ihm leichter machen könnte." Sie lachte bitter auf. "Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, er würde der alte Rohit werden und alles würde für ihn so sein wie früher. Er konnte so fröhlich sein. Wir ..." Sie spürte die Tränen aufsteigen. "Ach, Nisha." seufzte ihre Großmutter und strich ihr über die Hand. "Wie hätte denn für ihn alles wie früher sein können, wenn er gesehen hat was er vom Leben hätte haben können? Er war beliebt, attraktiv, intelligent, athletisch - _das_ ist alles nicht mehr da." Sie beobachtete Nisha aufmerksam.  
Nisha dachte daran, wie sie Raj im Café zur Rede gestellt hatte; Raj, den gutaussehenden Sohn des Distriktverwalters, Star der Basketball-Mannschaft. 'Für diesen Schwachsinnigen weist du mich zurück?' hatte er ungläubig gefragt. 'Er ist nicht schwachsinnig!' hatte sie Rohit mit unterdrückter Wut verteidigt. Sarkastisch hatte Raj entgegnet: 'Oh. Du scheinst ihm ja sehr nahe gekommen zu sein.' 'Ja. Auf jeden Fall näher als ich dir jemals kommen will!' Und das hatte sie verdammt noch mal ernst gemeint.  
Nisha vermisste den "neuen" Rohit, sie vermisste sogar den traurigen, abweisenden Rohit, aber am meisten vermisste sie den Rohit, den sie am besten gekannt hatte.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Rohit war zur Shanti-Villa gefahren und hatte enttäuscht feststellen müssen, dass Nisha nicht da war und auch so schnell nicht zurück erwartet wurde. Er beschloss eine lange Radtour zu unternehmen. Automatisch führte ihn sein Weg zum See. Er steuerte seine Lieblingsstelle an, legte sich ins Gras und schaute den Wolken zu, die sich langsam veränderten und immer wieder neue Formen annahmen.  
In einigen Schulfächern hatte er gute Fortschritte gemacht, und auch mit seinen Problemfächern ging es langsam vorwärts. Seine Mutter hatte ihm bereitwillig noch mehr Bücher besorgt. Rohit fragte sich, wie er jetzt wohl in der Schule zurechtkäme. Nein, der Unterricht würde ihm nicht viel bringen, und sein Kenntnisstand in den einzelnen Fächern war zur Zeit so unterschiedlich, dass er drei verschiedenen Klassenstufen entsprach. Trotzdem, er lernte die gleichen Sachen wie in der Schule, nur auf eine andere Art. Er wünschte er könnte beweisen, dass er das gleiche erreichen konnte wie andere, auch wenn er dafür mehr Zeit brauchte. Er setzte sich auf.

"Guten Tag, Sir." Rohits ehemaliger Mathematiklehrer schloss gerade die Tür zum Klassenzimmer hinter sich. "Rohit! Wolltest du zu mir?" fragte er freundlich. Rohit nickte. Sein Lehrer bemerkte Rohits Blick zu einigen fröhlich lärmenden Schülern in der Nähe. "Komm." sagte er und schob ihn sanft einige Schritte weiter. "Hier ist es ruhiger. Kann ich etwas für dich tun?" "Ja, Sir." Rohit wischte sich nervös die Hände an der Seitennaht seiner Hose ab. "Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie mir ein paar alte Klassenarbeiten geben könnten. Für die 7. und 8. Klasse. Ich lerne jetzt mit jemandem und übe Zuhause. Und da wollte ich mal ausprobieren, äh ..." Sein Lehrer kam ihm zu Hilfe. "Aber natürlich, das ist gar kein Problem. Für welche Fächer denn? Mathematik, Physik, Erdkunde ... " begann er die Fächer aufzuzählen, die er unterrichtete. "Oh." entfuhr es Rohit. Er hatte bisher nur an Mathematik gedacht. "Von welchen Fächern würde das denn gehen?" "Wenn du möchtest von allen. Ich müsste dann nur einige Kollegen fragen." Abwartend sah er in Rohits nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Dann von allen." Er atmete tief ein. "Sir, geht es vielleicht, dass ... dass Sie Ihren Kollegen nicht sagen, dass sie für mich sind?" Er dachte an den Computerkursus und sah unsicher in das Gesicht seines Lehrers. Der lächelte verständnisvoll. "Das lässt sich sicher einrichten. Reicht es dir in einer Woche?" Rohit strahlte. "Ja, Sir. Danke, Sir." Sein Lehrer sah Rohit nach, der überglücklich die große Treppe heruntersprang. Er seufzte leise und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.


End file.
